Newzerosaku
by easily1994addicted
Summary: VAMPIRE KNIGHT X NARUTO CROSSOVER! New girl Haruno Sakura catches Aido Hanabusa's attention which leads to Kiryuu Zero's jealousy ZeroSaku, slight AidouSaku couldnt update in crossover . "


**First VKxNaruto Crossover! …. Actually first fanfic for VK too… XP Pairing are: Zero(VK) x Sakura(Naruto) with slight Kana x Yuuki and Aidou x Sakura.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight**

**=.=**

**New**

**=.=**

Kiryuu Zero was not in a good mood… Well, he's never in a good mood. He had awakened in the worst possible ways ever (Which was actually just Kaien Cross dumping a bucket of water on him), he had skipped breakfast (Due to Yuki taking so long in the shower), he _still _had duties to make sure the Day Class students go back to their dorms before the Night Class students come out and he had just remembered that tomorrow was one of Headmaster Cross impulsive parties.

He growled under his breath, not bothering to pay attention to the teacher. Yuki glanced at him from the corner of her eye, only to flinch and turn her attention back to the teacher, sweat dropping at Zero's obvious intent to kill something. Sayori just ignored them and continued to listen to the teacher.

Three knocks on the door disrupted the class, much to Yuki's relief and Zero's annoyance. Kaien pops his head in and laughs nervously.

"Sorry, but there's a new transfer student here." He said before turning to the class. "Boys and girls, treat her nicely okay?" He motioned for someone outside to go in the classroom.

The class's eyes widened (Except Sayori and Zero) as their eyes landed on the girls pink hair. It was one of the most unusual features about her, the other being her bright emerald eyes and seemingly too pale skin. Zero narrowed his eyes into slits, was the new girl a vampire. He carefully sniffed the air, she wasn't a vampire… but her blood scent was enough to almost make him loose control.

Zero gulped down on his own saliva, wondering how could a human have such a delicious scent? If any of the Night Class had sniffed her scent… there was no telling if they could hold their blood thirst.

"People, this is Haruno Sakura. Be nice okay? Oh, Zero and Yuki, see me right after school, alright?" Kaien said before abruptly disappearing from the door.

Sakura stood nervously in front of the class. She knew it was a bad idea to move. But _no_. Her peace loving ex-vampire hunter/adopted father, Hatake Kakashi just _wanted _to move here, knowing Cross Academy was the only school that offered both human and vampire education. Kakashi had wanted her to make friends with the vampires. But fortunately (Or unfortunately for Kakashi), the two species were divided into two classes. Humans in the Day Class and Vampires in the Night Class.

Sakura didn't hate vampires. She hunted them, yes. But she never really held any grudge against them, especially purebloods and the aristocrats. She never hunted them, only ex-humans or rogue C-class vampires.

Even though vampires and humans were divided from each other, she sensed a vampire in the room. She was tempted to take out her 'Bloody Cherry'. A customized semi-automatic Smith & Wesson .45 ACP Chief's Special**(1)** that can be loaded with normal bullets and can also harm or kill vampires. But she remembered what the Headmaster had told her and decided against it.

He had told her of a level E in the class but assured her he would not attack anyone. He was also one of the Guardians. She mentally made a mental note to beat up her father for this. She _really _didn't want to stick with a level E that could go crazy and suck her dry of blood in 5 seconds flat.

Sakura nervously smiled. "Hi. I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you." She said, mentally counting to 5.

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

Fiv—

"Kyahhh!!! You're so adorable" squeals from the girls (sans Yuki and Sayori)

"You're freaking hot! Go out with me!" Shouts and pleads from the boys (sans Zero)

Sakura, the teacher and Yuki sweat dropped. The class continued to shoot question at the new girl until Zero finally grew annoyed and snapped. He slammed his hands on the table and stood abruptly.

"JUST SHUT UP!"

The class looked at him with fear before silencing themselves completely. The teacher sighed in relief while Sakura beamed her thanks.

"Wel… now that's over, Haruno-san you can sit in the empty seat next to Kiryuu-san" The teacher said.

Zero groaned inwardly. He could hardly quench his blood thirst when she was 7 feet away. How was he supposed to control it now that she'll be sitting beside him?

Zero held his breath as long as he could during the time she came next to him, smiled and sat. After taking some books to write on, she continued to rummage her bag for something else. Zero tried to ignore her but nearly let out a snarl when she poked him slightly. Zero glared at her before his attention went to her hand. In her open palm that was directed to him held a couple of blood tablets. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and smiled slightly. She pulled out a water bottle and set it on the table, right next to his arm.

He eyed her wearily before accepting the tablets and almost choked himself with it even with the water. He still wasn't used to those blood tablets. He coughed slightly and silently nodded his head in thanks. Sakura smiled before returning her gaze to the teacher, who was oblivious to their exchange.

=.=

Yuki and Zero stood in front of a nervous looking Headmaster Cross and a strange man with silver hair that looked like it was defying gravity. He had a mask covering half of his face and an orange book in hand. He was giggling and ignoring the two Guardians.

"Um… Headmaster…?" Yuki called.

Headmaster Cross seemed to wake up from his own world and laughed nervously. "Um. I want you to meet an old vampire hunter friend of mine, Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi lifter his eyes from his book and smiled at the two teens. Yuki smiled back while Zero remained impassive, his mind wondering towards a certain pinkette.

"Why did you call us here?" Zero asked annoyed.

Headmaster Cross was sweating bullets. Kakashi was a good friend of his during his time as a vampire hunter. Now, both were retired, one choosing to be the headmaster of a school for humans and vampires, the other choosing to travel while raising his only child, killing rogue vampires along the way.

"W-Well… I wanted to introduce Kakashi… and um… your new… um partner…" He said, hesitating as he observed his two adopted children.

Yuki's eyes widened with happiness while Zero was glaring the 'if-this-new-partner-is-as-annoying-as-her-I'm-going-to-kill-someone-soon' glare.

"Um… She's Kakashi's daughter… and you'll meet her when you get to the Moon Dorm…" He said and practically pushed them out the door, Kakashi waving at them absentmindedly.

Yuki was overflowing with joy. Finally, another girl she could work with as a Guardian and another friend she didn't need to hide the night class from. She practically skipped to the Moon Dorm while Zero walked on silently thinking about Sakura.

Surprisingly, the girls of the Day Class were all lining up at the sides of the gate. They looked more disciplined but not so much enthusiastic as they normally were. Yuki and Zero were puzzled by this until they spotted a girl leaning on the wall right next to the gates of the Moon Dorm. Upon closer observation, Yuki almost screamed in joy while Zero chocked on his own saliva. New girl, Haruno Sakura was the new prefect/guardian!

Sakura waved at them as the girls of the Day Class glared at the three prefects quietly.

Yuki and Zero approached Sakura warily, still not used to the silence of the fangirls.

Sakura smiled at them widely. "Took you two long enough. Honestly though, what's so hard about keeping a bunch of fangirls from the door?" She joked as Yuki laughed.

"What did you do?" Yuki asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Just kicked some senses into them?"

Zero snorted. "Kicked?"

Sakura smirked. "Yup."

At that moment, the doors opened and the girls immediately screamed at the top of their lungs.

Sakura sighed. All that was just a waste of breath. Zero was twitching while Yuki was anxiously watching the Night Class.

Kuran Kaname smiled at Yuki before turning his attention to Sakura. The night class had smelled her scent and most of them had to consume more blood tablets before going out.

Sakura knew her scent sent most vampires crazy so she sent an apologetic smile at Kaname. "I'm the new prefect, Haruno Sakura. I'm sorry for causing trouble… I was just born with it." She said. Kaname nodded understanding.

Aidou and the rest of the night class were curious about the girl who emitted such delicious smell that almost sent them into frenzy. Aidou put on a charming smile and approached Sakura, ignoring Akatsuki's calls.

As Aidou approached, Zero felt himself stiffen. He didn't know why, but he glared at Aidou as he took Sakura's hand, earning protests from his fangirls. He kissed her hand gently but Sakura remained impassive.

"May I know your name, my beautiful lady?" He asked, turning his charm full force. Some girls fainted while others swooned. Sakura however, remained impassive.

"Haruno Sakura. May you let go of my hand now?" She asked and took a step closer to him. He let her breath fan his ear that made Aidou shiver unconsciously. "I don't harbor any hate towards you vampires. But if you make me enemies with other girls in this school, I'll shoot your head off." She finished pulling her hand out of his grasp and smiled. She left him looking shocked and sweating bullets.

Akatsuki and Ruka blinked rapidly. A _human _girl had rejected Aidou? Just who was this Haruno Sakura. Never the less, Akatsuki and Ruka smirked, finally finding their source of amusement.

Zero smirked as he watched Sakura make her way to the school grounds. She was interesting. Definitely interesting.

=.=

Sakura sighed. Why did the headmaster have to hold parties that involve _both _the Day and Night class students? She looked at the dress Kakashi had bought for her. It was a simple black sleeveless evening gown that hugged her chest and waist. The top was decorated with sequins of different colours and the gown looked like it was pulled to the side, leaving a double layer skirt.**(2) **Sakura wore white earrings **(3), **and a pair of white strapped heels **(4)**.

She had on light make up. Just some powder, lipgloss, eyeliner and light eyeshadow. Yuki had come over earlier and said she looked beautiful. But she was always self conscious. She trailed her exposed collar bone. Should she leave her hair down, or tie it up? SHe bit her lip. Ino would've said she should tie it up to expose her neck so that the guys would notice her, but right now, there were vampires in the ballroom and her blood would send them into frenzy. She sighed and decided to just kill any vampires, whether they were C-class, B-class or A-class... though she would probably not shoot the pureblood. She wasn't stupid and besides, she looked like a dull doll with her hair down as Ino had said before.

Mind made up, she pinned up her hair with two black chopsticks that was decorated with white and red roses. She let her bangs frame her face and a few strands of hair behind her ear. Smiling at her self, she strapped her gun on her thigh and made sure she could access it trough the barely-visible slit above the place she kept the gun. She walked out the door and to the main hall or as she called it, ballroom party of doom.

=.=

Zero was beyond pissed. He _hated_ these parties. He would much rather be in his bed sleeping but _no. _Headmaster Cross _ordered _him to keep and eye on the blood suckers. He glared at every vampire he had in his sight. The vampires ignored his glares, already used to it. Yuki was talking and stuttering with Kaname while Aidou was searching for the pinkette that had rejected him yesterday. Since there were no classes, he didn't get to see her today. He was determined to get her to be one of his fangirls. It's been a while since someone had rejected him, especially a girl. Akatsuki and Ruka were looking amused as Aidou searched for the new girl.

After a few minutes, the main door opened and all eyes were suddenly on the figure standing by the door. Sakura looked stunning to all males, humans and vampires alike. Her swan like neck bought the most attention from the vampires in the room. All were thankful they had fed 3 times the usual amount. Aidou smiled and walked towards her. She smiled at Aidou's direction and he felt his heart skip but that skipping didnt last when she walked right pass him and straight to Zero. Aidou glared at the said boy while Akatsuki and Ruka snickered at his failure. Yuki and Kaname continued their conversation.

"Hey, Zero." She greeted smiling warmly at him. She didn't know why, but even though she knew Zero might loose control and feed off her, she felt safe being near him.

Zero kept his eyes away from the girl, knowing if he took a look at her slender neck, he wouldn't be able to contain the monster inside of him. But somehow, he knew he would never hurt her. "Hey." He replied softly.

Sakura looked at him for a moment. The headmaster had said to keep an eye on the vampires but they could still mingle and dance so she took Zero's hand and led him to the dance floor.

Zero tried to pry his hand away from her, careful to not hurt her but did not succeed. She managed to get his arm around her waist and his other hand in hers. They started to move to the music playing, ignoring boring eyes. At first Sakura was leading until Zero finally got the fact he wasn't going to get out of this dance unless he danced himself so he took the lead.

The two danced with exact flow with the music. They looked as if they were dancing on air as they moved around the hall. Males growled softly with jealousy. After the 3rd song, Zero had enough and dragged her outside.

"Thanks for the dance." She said smiling at him.

"You forced me."

"Only for one though. You could've left for the other two." She giggled.

Zero shrugged. "You thirsty?"

She nodded and Zero left her outside and went to get some beverage. Once alone, she sense Aidou creep behind her. She pretended to be oblivious. She knew he was the kind of person who was used to women falling at his feet but she was not about to give him that satisfaction. She felt him sit on the ledge beside her and smiled charmingly. She ignored him and continued feeling the breeze, absentmindedly wondering if Aidou had gone back inside and why was Zero taking too long?

But then she felt a hand incircle hers and she immediately dried to slap Aidou with her other only to be stopped when he grabbed her other hand. He pushed her to the ledge and place his leg in between hers to prevent her from kicking him where it hurts the most. His smile turned into a smirk as Sakura struggled to get away from him. Aidou was about to lean in for a kiss when he heard a _'clik' _sound behind his his head. He turned around and yelped when he saw a death glaring Zero with his Bloody Rose pointed straight at Aidous head.

"Get your hands off her you whore."

Aidou was sweating bullets. Whore? Zero was still glaring while Sakura looked confused. _'I never knew men could be whores.'_

Zero pulled the trigger but missed him and hit a tree behind Aidou. Aidou gulped and scurried away from the annoyed couple. Sakura sighed then giggled. Zero looked at her weirdly.

"Sorry. But thanks for helping me." She said, smiling at Zero.

Zero let a small smile touch his lips. "Yeah."

=.=

**(1) – .org/wikipedia/commons/7/7f/S%**

**(2) - .**

**(3) - .**

**(4) - .com/resize/squidoo_images/-1/draft__  
**

**That's the picture of Sakura's to take out all the spaces! Just replace the words with 'Bloody Cherry' :D**

**Another corny one… Haha! Review makes me happy!**


End file.
